Wake up
by Chev 7
Summary: Kaguya has finally been stopped at the cost of so many lives. Hinata and the others have finally woken from the Infinite Tsukuyomi only to find that not everything has ended the way they hoped it would.


_"Wake up Naruto-kun!"_

Hinata Hyuga stared down at the still form of Naruto Uzumaki and sobbed uncontrollably even as she continued bringing her fists down on his chest in an attempt to get him to breath again. But it looked as if her efforts were futile.

She wasn't going to accept that though. They had been though too much. They had fought too hard and had made too many sacrifices to give up now.

_"Wake up!"_

The battle against Kaguya had been won though at great cost. Sasuke had been badly wounded enough that he could barely move, Kakashi and Sakura had taken enough of a beating that they were still out cold...and Naruto...her beloved Naruto...had managed to finally stop her when he had coordinated his final attack with Sakura, Kakashi and Sasuke. Kaguya had retaliated with her strongest attack. Some sort of massive truth seeking ball that had collided with an intensity strong enough to light the sky with a pure white light that had outshone the sun for a moment.

When the light had faded...the cocoons that that had held everyone had lost their strength. The Infinite Tsukuyomi had faded. Hinata had woken up a few minutes later overjoyed, Naruto had saved them all. She had manged to easily rip her way though the cocoon and had seen a large group of people gathered in a single spot.

"_Please...Please wake up Naruto-kun!" She begged as she continued pounding on his chest with all her might."_

She thought it had been a group of people congratulating Naruto and the rest of Team Seven for their victory...but as she had approached, she hadn't heard cheers or laughter. Instead she had heard concerned murmuring and muffled sobs.

It was then she had seen Team Seven on the ground. Kakashi and Sakura out cold and off to the side as medical ninja attended to them. She saw Sasuke sprawled out against a boulder asking how the others were as he was attended to.

And Naruto...

Naruto was laying on the ground. Unmoving. Not breathing but with a smile on his face. As if he knew that with his final act he and his team had saved everyone.

Hinata wasn't going to accept this. She would never accept this. She remembered her dream within the Infinite Tsukuyomi. Of being with in a relationship with Naruto. She knew that it had been false. But she also knew that she _had_ to make it a reality here. In the real world.

At first she had stopped breathing for a moment as the tears ran down her face. She couldn't believe it. After all this...after all that they had gone though...it would _not_ end like this. She had thought to herself as she had fought her way through the crowd and had leaned over him and had tried manually restarting his heart by hitting his chest with all the strength she had.

"_You can't do this Naruto..." She sobbed. "You saved everyone! I won't let it end for you like this!"_

She could feel the stares of everyone watching on her but she didn't care. She could feel her father behind her as he placed his hand gently on her shoulder.

"I'm sorry, Hinata...I'm so sorry..." He simply said quietly as he tried to pull her away but she refused. There had to be some way to bring him back. She had so little strength left...but maybe just one strike would be enough.

Her palm began to glow with blue chakra as she channeled what little she had left into her left hand and pulled her hand back .

"WAKE UP!" She shouted in pure desperation as she slammed her chakra infused hand down on the area directly above his heart.

Nothing.

No...please no...She thought numbly as she felt her teammates pull her off of him.

"It's not fair..." She whispered as they helped her to her feet. Kiba looked over at her and she saw the tears in his eyes as well. "No...it's not." he said quietly as they led her away from Naruto's body and helped her sit down.

Hinata brought her hands up to her face and continued to weep even as shocked murmurs began to go through the crowd. Hinata and her team looked over at the crowd assembled around Naruto. They could hear parts of the shocked murmurs

"-just breath?"

"- Heartbeat!"

"- Must have done something! Get her back over here!"

Hinata hadn't waited before running back over towards Naruto, She could feel hope blossoming in her chest as she ran over. _Please...Please to whoever is listening...Please help him! _She thought to herself as the crowd opened up a path for her. Two medical ninja were kneeling over Naruto and one of them looked over and smiled a massive smile at her and said two words that caused Hinata to almost faint right there.

"He's alive!"

She heard a sharp cough and the crowd cheered as Naruto Uzumaki let out another sharp cough as he turned his head to look around.

""Wow...did someone hit me hard in the chest?" He asked a bit foolishly. "It really feels like that."

Kiba grinned and gently pushed her towards Naruto who looked a little surprised. "Hinata...I think you saved my life." He said quietly as she knelt down next to him and took his head in her hands while placing her head against his.

"There was no way I was going to let you die Naruto-kun." She said simply. "You saved everyone." She said quietly as she let tears of joy run down her face.

"Hinata..." He whispered. "Close your eyes for a second." Hinata was a bit confused but she did as he had asked and closed her eyes and wondered what he was doing.

A second later she had her answer as Naruto's lips pressed against her own.

Her eyes widened in utter shock and happiness as she pressed her lips back against his as she heard the sound of Kiba and the others behind her cheering. The two of them finally brought their lips apart and Naruto smiled up at her from the ground.

"I've wanted to do that for a long time. But with everything that was going on...I wish I had done it sooner" He said with a chuckle as the two medical ninja loaded him and the others onto stretchers.

"Wait." He said as he looked over at Hinata. "When I'm able to walk again...do you...I mean...Hinata, would you like to get some ramen with me?" he asked hopefully.

Hinata smiled and leaned over and kissed him softly on the cheek and for a brief moment blushed.

"Of course."


End file.
